<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miss Perfect by HeyItsMarie42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078462">Little Miss Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMarie42/pseuds/HeyItsMarie42'>HeyItsMarie42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Depressing, FANGIRL MATERIAL, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, High School AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a problem, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Inspired by song, Little Miss Perfect, Logan Sage, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh gods I love Remy lol, Patton Amor, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Patton’s awesome too, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Hart, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Tags Are Hard, This is what my life has come to, Unhappy Ending, Virgil Alastair, We all have problems, a lot of missing parts, are these enough tags?, fanboy material, high school alternate universe, honestly not surprised nor disappointed, i only included Prinxiety cuz it’s my favorite ship, inspired by a song, just fan-in-general material, kinda sad, logan’s probably my favorite though, logicality - Freeform, mainly logicality, not happy ending, ohmahgoonessmaheyesimcryin, prinxiety’s just in the background, remy Sanders sides, tags are fun too though, this be some sad stuff, what am i doing anymore, yes i have problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMarie42/pseuds/HeyItsMarie42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Sage is a very reasonable person. </p><p>Logan Sage is logical. Logan Sage is objective. Logan Sage doesn't show much emotion.</p><p>Except that doesn’t always work in his favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Miss Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777417">Little Miss Perfect (song)</a> by Taylor Louderman.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took a deep breath, staring at the blank metal of his nearly empty locker.</p><p>He was very straightforward and everything had to go perfectly all the time.</p><p>And that’s why this week was inevitably going to go downhill for Logan.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A group of kids walked by him, particularly catching his attention.</p><p>A boy in red was gasping for air as he violently shuddered, ungodly screeching noises escaping him. </p><p>Needless to say, Logan was horrified. So was the kid on the left of the one in red.</p><p>He was wearing a baby blue polo shirt, with a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders. His glasses helped frame his face, but his messy dark blonde curls did most of the work.</p><p>He looked at the one in red with a look of worry and a slight hint of accusation as he patted the one in between the two.</p><p>He was in dark purple and black, hiding his face in his hands. His hair was dyed purple. His hoodie was rather intriguing, as it seemed to be the only genuine home-made thing between the group if you didn’t count the messy Disney-themed phone case the one in red had.</p><p>As the demonic shrieking died down, the one in red seemed to notice Logan’s staring and waved enthusiastically.</p><p>Logan frowned. </p><p>The two had an odd conversation with their eyes that basically went:</p><p>One in red: join us?</p><p>Logan: why?</p><p>One in red: oh, y’know, cuz why not?</p><p>Logan: . . .</p><p>Until the one in red just shrugged and the group walked away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lunch came, and it was time for Logan to spend his time in the library.</p><p>Why?</p><p>You’re not allowed to eat in the library.</p><p>Meaning, he gets peace and quiet. </p><p>He eats quicker than most, and always has a small lunch, so he finishes and then retreats to the engulfing tranquillity of the library with no distractions to pursue the random topics on his mind to his heart’s content.</p><p>Today was different, however, because a guy stepped in. He had sunglasses on, and he was walking around with a Starbucks tumbler in his hand. Logan questioned whether or not that was allowed, both the sunglasses and the tumbler.</p><p>He immediately strayed to the Poetry section, which only succeeded in intriguing Logan even further.</p><p>This guy didn’t look like he cared which direction he went or what he read, he just picked up the first eye-catching thing and flipped it to a random page, blindly putting his tumbler down on a desk behind him.</p><p>He saw the librarian shake her head disapprovingly at the tumbler, but didn’t say anything, maybe afraid to break the silent serenity that had been carefully constructed.</p><p>The newcomer slid his glasses off and Logan watched as he skimmed the page and then put the book back. <br/>
<br/>
As said newcomer was looking through the bookshelves again, another person stepped in, looking rather confused. It was the same boy from this morning, with his glasses, curls, cardigan, and all.</p><p>He walked up to who Logan assumed was his friend, and spoke a few hushed words that still seemed to reverberate through the library and echo with a kind of unyielding certainty, which seemed quite odd if you saw who it came from.</p><p>”Remy, hey, why’re you here?”</p><p>He got a shrug and a pouty lip in return.</p><p>”Alright. You had lunch, right?”</p><p>He again got a shrug and a pouty lip, but it was accompanied by a “Yeah?”</p><p>”Coffee does not count as a meal.”</p><p>”Whatever, mom.” The other scoffed, though following the concerned one in light blue anyways.</p><p>But before he did that, he turned around and gave Logan a quick blow kiss, as if he was entirely conscious of the fact that he intrigued Logan.</p><p>And he probably was. </p><p>Logan sighed, shaking his head and going back to his book. </p><p>He’ll think about this later.</p><p>The librarian looked up at Logan and then at the door. Then at Logan, and back at the door. </p><p>Then she just shrugged and went back to scrolling through her phone.</p><p>As lunch was starting to come to an end, the librarian looked up and grimaced. “Logan, honey, that tumbler needs to leave this place immediately. It’s a dreadful sight to behold in such a harmonious environment.”</p><p>Logan gave her a half-smirk and picked up the tumbler, nodding. “I shall return it to its rightful owner.”</p><p>“Please do, dear.”</p><p>He put his books away, taking out a few, and left to go find a feminine boy in sunglasses who’s most likely lacking in sleep and nutritional sustenance.</p><p>He had instead figuratively ‘bumped’ into another person from this morning. This one was in the purple and black hoodie.</p><p>Figuring that he shared mutual friends, he spoke up, holding up the tumbler. “Hello. Do you know the whereabouts of the person who owns this?”</p><p>“Starbucks tumbler? Looks like Remy’s. I think he’s probably avoiding Patton. Wherever he may be.”</p><p>Logan narrowed his eyes. “Do you have any helpful insight whatsoever?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Maybe. If it helps, I’d say Patton’s by the water fountain trying to bleach his mind of the disgraceful squawking that had originated from Roman this morning.”  </p><p>“Patton?”</p><p>”Right. Errr, light blue and likes cats.”</p><p>”Oh. Him.”</p><p>”Yes, him.” The guy snorted. “Patton Amor.”</p><p>Logan held his hand out, nodding. “I’m Logan Sage.”</p><p>He seemed slightly taken aback, but got over it, a small smile evident on his face. So maybe he was used to getting things out of left field. </p><p>“Virgil. Virgil Alastair.” He shook Logan’s hand, then stuffed his hands back into his pockets.</p><p>He made a face that some people would call edgy. (Logan was not one of those people.) “But you can call me <em>Virge</em>.”</p><p>”No one calls you that and no one ever will!” Another voice came from behind Logan. Logan spun around, startled and hoping he didn’t let it on. </p><p>It was the guy in red. </p><p>“Oh, no, it’s this guy,” Virgil muttered, though anyone could tell there was a fondness to his voice. </p><p>“This guy” rolled his eyes, flipping his dramatic bangs across his face. “It’s <em>Mister</em> Roman Hart to you.” He turned to Logan. “<em>You</em> can call me whatever you like.”</p><p>”Just not ugly.” Virgil muttered. “Or improvable.”</p><p>Roman gasped dramatically. “How dare you! I am perfectly improvable. Anything can be improved! Even you.” He batted his eyelashes at his companion.</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, muttering, “Yeah, you wish. I’m perfection.”</p><p>And though it was in a joking matter, Roman seemed to take it seriously.</p><p>As he was about to make his retort (or maybe continue flirting, Logan had no idea), Patton came up to them, dragging a half-asleep Remy along. </p><p>Remy’s eyes brightened at the sight of Logan and they now glinted with mirth.</p><p>The mirth only spread to the rest of his face when Logan gave him the Starbucks tumbler back.</p><p>”Thanks, babe.” He winked.</p><p>Patton shook his head, looking at Logan. “Don’t tease him, Remy.”</p><p>Patton’s eyes lingered a bit more than usual on Logan, before turning away to Roman.</p><p>Logan was used to the disappointment, the disgust, the jealousy, sure. But this was different. The look in Patton’s eyes was. . .</p><p>Well, he wasn’t quite sure. And he hated not knowing. </p><p>Logan sighed, crossing his arms. “In any case, I’m glad you got your tumbler back . . .”</p><p>”The amazing Remy Pomare.” He supplied, looking at Logan over his sunglasses. Logan noticed he was wearing rainbow heart earrings under his unruly hair. </p><p>”Well, yes, I heard Patton talking.”</p><p>Remy rolled his eyes, pushing his sunglasses up his face.</p><p>“I’m Logan.” He offered.</p><p>Remy raised his eyebrows. “Awesome.”</p><p>Logan frowned. “Is that not the answer you wanted?”</p><p>Patton laughed nervously, stepping in between the two, rather unnecessarily, in Logan’s opinion. “Hey, hey, let’s not fight!”</p><p>Virgil scoffed. “I was looking forward to one—” Roman elbowed him.</p><p>”Fights are <em>bad</em>.” Roman said loudly, enunciating every word as if talking to a child.</p><p>Patton nodded. “Yeah, fights are bad.”</p><p>Logan looked between the two. “We weren’t fighting.” He stated monotonously.</p><p>Roman looked at Remy, frowning.</p><p>“I should get to class now,” Logan said, starting to turn around.</p><p>”Now?” Patton asked, looking a slight bit sad, which shocked Logan. “That’s really early.”</p><p>“Yes, well, better early than late.”</p><p>Roman offered Logan his obnoxiously colorful phone and smiled. “What’s your number?”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, you’re forward,” Virgil muttered.</p><p>Logan looked at it for a short while before taking it and putting in his number. “There. Um, what do you plan on doing with it, exactly?”</p><p>”Texting you about our next sleepover so I can invite you.”</p><p>Virgil grimaced. “Don’t call it that. What are we, twelve?”</p><p>Roman shrugged. “Might as well be, with your attitude and my bravado.”</p><p>Patton smiled fondly, then turned to Logan. “I look forward to seeing you.” He held out his hand.</p><p>Logan shook it awkwardly, then went to his classroom, thinking.</p><p>He’s straight, right? Never did he think that he’d fall for a guy — or anyone really, around this time. He thought he’d be too busy with everything.</p><p>But apparently, his heart strongly disagrees.</p><p>He could feel his cheeks were warm, unusually warm, but he didn’t know what to think of it.</p><p>Was he . . .</p><p>No.</p><p>No, he couldn’t be. This had to be some kind of trick. As far as he knew, he was incapable of this.</p><p>He shook himself out of his thoughts and sat down in his classroom, first row, farthest to the door.</p><p>He was just delusional.</p><p>Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward. Straight.</p><p>Logan Sage is straight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Logan's phone buzzed, catching his attention.</p><p>He picked it up and unlocked it, tapping the most recent notification.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Prince Rowoman</strong> added <strong>Logan Sage (4c 6f 67 61 6e 20 53 61 6e 64 65 72 73)</strong> to <strong>Viva La Revoluwusiowonn</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Prince Rowoman</strong>: UwU</p><p><strong>Pawtowon</strong>: OwO</p><p><strong>virge</strong>: what</p><p><strong>Logan</strong> <strong>Sage</strong>: What is the meaning of this?</p><p><strong>Prince</strong> <strong>Rowoman</strong>: -w-</p><p><strong>virge</strong>: please stop.</p><p>Prince Rowoman: Stowop*</p><p>
  <em><strong>virge </strong>changed chat name to<strong> people with a collective problem: roman</strong></em>
</p><p>Prince Rowoman: *gasp* how dare you! I am your problem and your problem only.</p><p>Logan Sage: I've been meaning to ask this, but are you two dating?</p><p>Sleep Tightrogen: hah no but we're trying</p><p>Logan Sage: Apologies if I'm mistaken, but you are Remy, correct?</p><p>Sleep Tightrogen: guilty</p><p>Logan Sage: Guilty for what?</p><p>Sleep Tightrogen: uhhhh i dunno lol</p><p>Sleep Tightrogen: my hotness started global warming?</p><p>virge: i thought Roman started global warming</p><p>Dr. Narcissist: No, his brother started it, and it was most likely on purpose.</p><p>Reeeeeeeemuwus: YoU aDmiT iT!</p><p>Dr. Narcissist: Admit what? That you totally committed arson?</p><p>Prince Rowoman: oh no who added him behind my back?!</p><p>virge: you did?</p><p>Pawtowon: oh, I got distracted!</p><p>Prince Rowoman: ???</p><p>Pawtowon: I was eating a cookie</p><p>Pawtowon: anyways, I wanna invite all of you to our official Sleep Owover of the century!</p><p>Dr. Narcissist: You do realize that the fact that you said that makes us not want to come MORE, right?</p><p>Pawtowon: oh, sorry</p><p>virge: hey dont be rude to pat or i will punch your face in</p><p>Prince Rowoman: how about no?</p><p>virge: fine. you can meet romans samurai sword. hows that</p><p>Prince Rowoman: actually, I like that arrangement. How bout it, Dee?</p><p>Dr. Narcissist: I was just trying to be helpful but whatever. It's not like I'm always intentionally mean and unhelpful.</p><p>Logan Sage: Can we go back to the task at hand? If there even is such a thing as of now?</p><p>Pawtowon: sorry, sorry</p><p>Pawtowon: first, I need to confirm everyone is in this chat.</p><p>Prince Rowoman: Check.</p><p>virge: sorry if i may interrupt</p><p>virge: can everyone change their names to something easier?</p><p>Pawtowon: of course!</p><p>
  <em><strong>Pawtowon</strong> changed his name to <strong>Patton</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>virge</strong> changed his name to <strong>virgil</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Prince</strong> <strong>Rowoman</strong> changed his name to <strong>Roman</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sleep</strong> <strong>Tightrogen</strong> changed his name to <strong>Remy</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Logan</strong> <strong>Sage</strong> changed his name to <strong>Logan</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Dr</strong>. <strong>Narcissist</strong> changed his name to <strong>Deceit</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Reeeeeeeemuwus</strong> changed his name to <strong>REMuwuS</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Emile</strong> <strong>de</strong> <strong>Heal</strong> changed his name to <strong>Emile</strong></em>
</p><p>Emile: hey, sorry I'm late to the party</p><p>Emile: whatcha doing</p><p>virge: funnily, planning for a party</p><p>Emile: oh, nice!</p><p>Emile: who'll be there, what're we doing, when will it be, where will it be, and why?</p><p>Patton: I think just the people in this chat</p><p>Patton: Not sure what we're doing. Boardgames?</p><p>Patton: Maybe this weekend will work for you guys?</p><p>Patton: I was thinking the Harts' house since it's the easiest, but I'm not sure about Logan</p><p>Patton: and I wanna hang out with all of you?</p><p>Emile: cool, I'm in, then.</p><p>Roman: My dads probably won't be home then so no need to worry about bothering them</p><p>Roman: And I give you my permission to come over to my house, but only if I am given an offering in return.</p><p>Patton: I'll bring cookies, don't worry</p><p>REMuwuS: yay!</p><p>Logan: I am fine with this, I just need to know where Roman lives.</p><p>Roman: I'll dm it to you </p><p>Logan: That shall be ideal.</p><p>Patton: So, this weekend, at the Hart's, get there around 3 in the afternoon?</p><p>REMuwuS: I'll be there 4 in the morning!</p><p>Deceit: You live there.</p><p>REMuwuS: I know</p><p>Deceit: ...</p><p> </p><p>Logan got the location of Roman's house through a direct message from him and Logan shut his phone off, sighing.</p><p>He was excited, he knew this feeling. </p><p>But it was odd.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The days passed by rather quickly, now that whenever Logan passed his 'acquaintances', they'd talk to him, or at least offer to walk with him. </p><p>He's got to know Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Remy more, along with Emile, Janus, and Remus.</p><p>When the weekend finally came, and his excitement grew, along with the warm feeling in his chest that he's been trying to drown out, he got ready to leave, waving stiffly to his proud parents for 'finally making friends'.</p><p>He got to Roman's house, looking at it with a slight bit of shock. It looked so... <em>Roman</em>. It was perfect for him.</p><p>He stepped into the house to find Virgil was already there, watching Roman and Remus argue intently.</p><p>Well, more arguing on Roman's part. Remus was laughing a lot.</p><p>Logan tapped Virgil's shoulder and he jumped, spinning around, and then tried to hide it. Roman saw and burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting about his feud with Remus.</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, did I startle you?"</p><p>Virgil shook his head, glaring at Roman. "No, no, I'm fine."</p><p>Logan nodded. "So, how are you?"</p><p>Virgil chuckled at Logan's attempt to be 'normal' and gestured for him to sit on the couch with him.</p><p>As Logan and Virgil kept chatting, and more people came in, they all settled down.</p><p> </p><p>The 'sleep owover' went like this:</p><p>They all played Uno and Go Fish.</p><p>They watched Janus do card tricks.</p><p>They played an unconventional game of giant Jenga with the tower of board games Roman and Remus had.</p><p>They played them in the order they took down the boards until they fell.</p><p>They played Suspicion, Janus won.</p><p>They played the Game of Life, Logan won.</p><p>They played Monopoly: Cheater's Edition (there was an argument over which monopoly game to play before Emile just picked this one at random), Janus won.</p><p>Then they split up into random pairs and rotated through smaller games, like Connect 4, Blokus Duo, Patchwork, and more.</p><p>Finally, they ordered pizza at 11 p.m. and sat down around the big screen t.v. for movies.</p><p> </p><p>They watched Disney movies, as expected. When they got to their second movie, Roman was fast asleep, drooling in his sleep. Virgil took it upon himself to "help Percy Jackson get to his bed", as he put it, and gently woke up Roman and went to his room.</p><p>Virgil came back, nodding. He draped himself over the back of the couch. "Spare rooms down the hall. Figure out the buddy-pair-pal-roommate thing by yourselves, Roman says." He informed them softly, then went back to Roman's room.</p><p>Remy went next a few minutes later, picking Emile as his partner.</p><p>Remus gleefully took a confused Janus with him to his room near the middle of the second movie, leaving Logan and Patton on their own.</p><p>Logan hoisted himself up onto the couch, having been sitting on a chair Virgil had brought from the dining room for the last few hours.</p><p>Patton took Logan's hand.</p><p>Logan's head snapped toward him, feeling his heart speeding up pace.</p><p>Patton's eyes were trained on the screen, seemingly unaware of Logan's discomfort.</p><p>Logan sighed, trying to relax his muscles and fall into the couch, because Patton's soft but firm grip didn't seem like it was ever going to let up.</p><p>When the credits finally rolled, Logan reached for the remote and shut the t.v. off, drowning them in darkness </p><p>"Forgot the lights weren't on," Logan said quietly, standing up when he felt the hand that was gripping his, go limp.</p><p>He stumbled around, trying his best to navigate and avoid stepping on things when he found the wall. He followed it until he felt the light switch and flicked it on.</p><p>Patton flinched at the searing brightness the light gave off and shielded his eyes when he looked at Logan.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>He smiled softly. "Don't worry." He pulled out his phone and waved it. "I can use this as light, hm? Turn it off."</p><p>Logan nodded, flicking off the lights again. </p><p>Patton's phone emitted a dim light, adjusting itself the best it can to the darkness of the room. Logan followed Patton to the last empty room, farthest down the hall. </p><p>They got into the room and Logan immediately went to the lamp and turned it on, letting it to the lowest it can go.</p><p>Patton nodded. "I'll sleep on the floor." He said with certainty.</p><p>Logan frowned. "Unacceptable. You go on the bed."</p><p>Patton's face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Then, where would you sleep?"</p><p>Logan shrugged. "Would you mind if I shared the bed with you? It should be big enough for the both of us."</p><p>Patton sat down on it, looking at Logan.</p><p>Logan sat down as well, studying Patton. "Are you . . . okay?"</p><p>Patton bit his lip, then whispered, "Maybe I fall too easily."</p><p>He surged forward and before Logan could process what was happening, Patton had his lips locked onto Logan's.</p><p>It was soft, it was inviting, it was kind. It was uncertain, it was nervous, it was hopeful. It was loving.</p><p>And Logan wants it so bad.</p><p>He wants it, but there's just one problem: It was Patton.</p><p>And he couldn't have that, no matter how badly he wanted it.</p><p>No matter how badly he felt he deserved it.</p><p>Because he couldn't have it.</p><p> </p><p>Patton shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Logan pulled away, trying to mask his emotions. He stood, sighing. "You deserve better." was all he said as he left the room, retrieved his phone, then stepped out into the cold night air. It was dark.</p><p>Logan walked home, in the dark, thinking.</p><p>Logan walked home, in the dark, loathing himself.</p><p>Logan walked home, in the dark, longing for Patton.</p><p>Logan walked home, in the dark, pretending.</p><p>Pretending he was okay, pretending this was all a dream, pretending he didn't care, pretending he wasn't crying.</p><p> </p><p>Logan Sage walked home, in the dark, pretending that he believed that this is what was best for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Because it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is sad...</p><p>Here's your, errr... </p><p>daily dose of angst, I guess</p><p>Kudos, Comment, and Share, I guess lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>